


i'm coming, will.

by kqrlnap



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: tommy takes the leap of faith.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	i'm coming, will.

4 year old tommy shut his eyes tightly as he heard his older brother's soft footsteps walking in a direction he couldn't decipher.

“99, 100!” tommy yelled, smirking mischievously as he whipped around and immediately began running to check everywhere he could think of. eventually, tommy figured wilbur wasn’t inside, so he shoved his shoes on and trekked outside slowly.

he heard a ruffle in the bushes and smiled triumphantly, running over as wilbur let out a squeal and ran in the opposite direction. 

“i’m coming, will!”

16 year old tommy shuts his eyes tightly as he yearns to hear anything but the bustling wind that hurts his eardrums. “fuckin hate this place..” he mutters, as he slowly gets to his feet.

tommy looks down upon the ground, so, so, so far down under him he can almost feel himself falling already. “wonder if he’ll be proud of me.” tommy breathes out, looking up at the stars as he thinks of his best friend. “i’m sorry, tubbo.” he whispers, as he takes the last half step forward. 

“i’m coming, will.”

and tommy falls.


End file.
